Comengetorix
Comengetorix was the box-shaped robot that succeeded Vercingetorix. Its name was formed by adding the suffix "orix" to the quote, "Come and get 'er". It looked a lot like seasoned competitor Mortis and the Series 4 version of Vercingetorix, with the same body shape, and similar weapons - a lifting beam capable of lifting 200 kg and self-righting quickly and a bladed axe (a more pointed one was used in Extreme 1), but the robot was not too reliable, despite being built around 20 years of engineering experience. Comengetorix competed in the first series of Extreme, failed to qualify for Series 5 and also competed in Series 6 of Robot Wars. Robot History Extreme 1 In the first series of Robot Wars Extreme, Comengetorix took part in a variety of competitions, having limited success. It fought in the Robot Wars Tag-Team Terror competition alongside Spawn Again, the succesor to Spawn Of Scutter who beat Vercingetorix in Series 4. The two of them won the first round with Major Tom and Bigger Brother. Major Tom was overturned by the duo with Bigger Brother having to self-right them. Major Tom was then overturned once again, however Bigger Brother was unable to help its substitute partner, Major Tom was counted out by Refbot and Spawn Again and Comengetorix went through to the next round of the competition, this turned out to be Comengetorix's only victory in the entire series of Extreme. In the second round, Spawn Again and Comengetorix were scheduled to fight Mega Morg and Diotoir, but due to Mega Morg being unable to compete, the duo actually fought Pussycat, as well as Diotoir. Comengetorix did very little in this semi-final battle. When it was out, it focused on fighting Diotoir, who was able to lift Comengetorix with ease. Spawn Again was eventually immobilised by Pussycat and counted out, and was pitted. Diotoir then flipped Comengetorix up and over, in a position where it would go into the pit if it even tried to self-right, but cease was called before it actually self-righted, into the pit. Nevertheless, the result stood as Diotoir and Pussycat being the winners and being put through to the final, as they were the team with two robots still mobile. This eliminated Comengetorix and Spawn Again from the competition. Comengetorix also took part in the Challenge Belt contest, challenging Tornado. Despite landing a few axe-blows on Tornado, Comengetorix never got any real damage in on Tornado. Comengetorix was pushed into the house robots and also had its side skirt dislodged and thrown aside. Comengetorix was then finished off as it was pushed backwards into the pit by Tornado, meaning Comengetorix had failed the challenge, this also meant that Tornado had defended its Challenge Belt title enough times to keep the belt. Next, Comengetorix competed in a Mayhem qualifier against Velocirippa and Disc-O-Inferno to try and qualify for the second annihilator later in the series. Comengetorix started off quite well, landing some axe blows on Velocirippa and Disc-O-Inferno, even though they didn't have any affect. Then Comengetorix was attacked by Disc-O-Inferno which ripped and dented its armour making it break down next to the arena side wall. Comengetorix were counted out, attacked by Shunt, flipped and pushed down the pit of oblivion, eliminating it from the Mayhem. Comengetorix later also took part in a Vengeance battle with Bigger Brother during the second Annihilator (The Annihilator it had failed to qualify for) because Panic Attack had taken a lot of damage and its team had been given extra time to repair the robot. The reason for the Vengeance match was that Comengetorix had defeated Bigger Brother along with Spawn Again in the Tag-Team Terror and Team Vercingetorix had said that the Watts family didn't deserve to fly the Union Flag. The fight started with Comengetorix getting flipped over by Bigger Brother, Comengetorix was then pushed into the CPZ with Sergeant Bash but self-righted and got away, followed by Bigger Brother flipping Sergeant Bash over. Comengetorix and Bigger Brother then attacked Sir Killalot. Bigger Brother then hit the pit release before pushing Comengetorix down it. Afterwards, it was revealed that the only reason the grudge match went ahead was for the two robots to take on Sir Killalot. Series 6 After failing to qualify for the Fifth Wars, Comengetorix returned for the Sixth Wars, largely changed internally including a more reliable speed controller, as well as having a new axe head fitted. The robot was placed up against Warhog, St. Agro and S.M.I.D.S.Y. in its first round melee. Comengetorix first clashed with S.M.I.D.S.Y., lifting up the Cyberspace robot, but failing to flip it fully. Comengetorix rained axe blows down on S.M.I.D.S.Y., pushing it and Warhog into the arena side wall. Comengetorix was then bumped by Warhog, before speeding across the arena and impaling itself on the arena wall with its axe. Growler tried to rip it free, but failed. Comengetorix finally retrieved its axe and pulled free, and drove very nearly into the pit. Meanwhile, S.M.I.D.S.Y. shoved St. Agro into the pit, while Comengetorix fled from the House Robots. Finally, after a prolonged piggyback, S.M.I.D.S.Y. pitted Warhog, putting itself and Comengetorix through to the next round. In the second round of the heat, Comengetorix was drawn up against Hydra, a similarly designed robot. In this battle, Hydra tossed over Comengetorix, but it self-righted. However, it had become noticeably more sluggish. Comengetorix tried to use its axe, but failed to hit anything. Hydra lifted Comengetorix up onto the arena side wall, pounding it with the hammer, and leaving it perched. Hydra's intention was to leave Comengetorix stranded, so Comengetorix needed to fire its weapons to free itself. After several repeated flips at thin air, Comengetorix's lifter snapped in half, leaving it with only the axe as its weapon, but also freeing Comengetorix to return to the battle. Comengetorix used its axe to good effect in the late stages of the battle, striking the centre of Hydra, allowing Comengetorix's axe to sink into the body of Hydra. Comengetorix attempted to drag Hydra towards the pit, having grappled with its opponent, but Cease was soon called and the battle went to a judges' decision. The decision went in favour of Hydra, eliminating Comengetorix from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2-4: Entered with Vercingetorix *Series 5: Failed to qualify *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7, 2016: Did not enter Trivia *Comengetorix is one of only nine robots to debut in Extreme 1 and to fight in one of the main competitions. The others were 3 Stegs to Heaven, Axe-Awe, Fighting Torque, Fluffy, NEAT Machine, Spawn Again, Sub-Version and The Executioner. *In Series 6, team captain Ian Gear wore chainmail armour in the pits. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from the Isle of Wight Category:Robots that debuted in Extreme 1 Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robots named after real people